Luchando contra el olvido
by Eliburton-97
Summary: Imagina por un momento que casi todos los que están a tu alrededor no recuerden quienes son, y que lo peor de todo sea que quienes más te quieren no se acuerden de ti ni del aprecio que te tenían. ¿Hasta dónde llegarías para recuperar esos recuerdos?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

El que se suponía que iba a ser uno de los mejores días de Halloween de la Historia de mi ciudad se ha convertido en una auténtica pesadilla. Al principio todo iba sobre ruedas, pero ahora me encuentro atrapado entre las garras de Oogie Boogie, quien tiene el Fruto del Edén con el que comenzó todo, mientras se ríe de mí por haber caído en su trampa. Por culpa de esa maldita bola de metal he dejado un rastro de cadáveres a mis espaldas cuando nunca he matado una mosca y he manchado de sangre mi túnica en el intento de recuperar lo que me arrebataron. Ahora estoy inmovilizado, rodeado de templarios zombis y para colmo no tengo ni idea de lo que me va a pasar. Como Asesino que soy, puedo predecir los movimientos de mis atacantes para adelantarme a ellos pero, por desgracia, no puedo adivinar el futuro.

Mi nombre es Jack Skellington y soy el Rey de Halloween… o al menos lo era antes de ser un Asesino. Por culpa de Oogie Boogie y del maldito Fruto he pasado de ser un personaje respetado, admirado y querido a ser un encapuchado que corre por los tejados que para avanzar hacia su objetivo tiene que clavar una hoja oculta en el cuello de una de sus numerosas víctimas y que sigue un credo que se resume en dos frases: "Nada es verdad. Todo está permitido".

¿Cómo, y lo que es más importante, por qué he llegado hasta este punto? Para conocer la respuesta tendremos que viajar atrás en el tiempo, concretamente hasta hace dos años, en la víspera de Halloween.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Dos años antes…

Como ya nombré, el día en el que se remontaban los hechos era justo la víspera de Halloween. Toda la ciudad estaba en pleno movimiento, dando los últimos retoques y preparándolo todo para que aquel Halloween fuese mejor que el del año anterior, cosa que siempre pretendemos. Si quieres hacer algo que te gusta, hazlo lo mejor que sepas.

Aquel día Sally y yo dábamos una vuelta por la plaza de la ciudad. Yo observaba cómo todos daban lo mejor de sí mismos para hacer de Halloween una de las mejores fiestas del año, cuando el doctor Finkelstein vino hacia nosotros, acompañado de los renos esqueléticos, literalmente, que me hizo para la Navidad que casi echo a perder. No sé si desde aquel día, Santa Clavos me hablará. Aunque pienso que es un buen hombre y me habrá perdonado ya. Pero de lo que no me voy a librar es de estar en la lista de los malos.

El caso es que el doctor estaba de mal humor, algo que no me extrañaba porque los renos no se despegaban de él. Debo reconocer que aquella situación era muy cómica.

-Jack, ¿puedes ayudarme en algo?- me preguntó el doctor.

-¿De qué se trata, doctor?

-¡Quiero librarme de estas cosas pero no puedo! ¡Son más desagradables que Igor cuando ronca!

Uno de los renos se acercó a Sally, quien empezó a acariciarle el cráneo mientras decía:

-¿Desagradables? ¡Doctor, si son monísimos!

-¡Sí, claro!-exclamó el doctor, sarcástico- ¡Al principio! Pero después de un tiempo se ponen pesados. ¡Se pegan como lapas! –Uno de los animales se pegó al pobre doctor, quien exclamó, enfadado, mientras lo apartaba- ¡Quita, bicho!

Me crucé de brazos y le respondí mientras intentaba disimular una sonrisa:

-No sé qué decir… es que me da pena deshacerme de ellos, pero…

-Bueno,- intervino Sally, sin dejar de acariciar al reno- si la idea de los renos no sirvió para Navidad, aprovechémosla para Halloween. A mí al menos no me haría gracia que el esqueleto de un reno volador entrase por la ventana de mi habitación mientras estoy durmiendo. Creedme, si yo fuese un niño pequeño me escondía bajo las sábanas mientras gritaba de horror. Solo es una idea, no es que a mí se me dé eso de dar sustos.

Tanto el doctor como yo nos quedamos más que sorprendidos con la idea de Sally. Normalmente, las pocas ideas que me daba para Halloween han sido muy buenas, pero aquella fue, sin duda alguna, la mejor.

-Sally, ¡eso es fantástico!- exclamé, muy contento- ¡Cuando el alcalde me llame, le hablaré de tu fantástica idea!

-Muchas gracias, Jack. Pero no te prometo nada. Igual puede pasar que el niño se encariñe con el reno y todo.-se encogió de hombros y añadió, sonriendo- Nunca se sabe.

Entonces noté un fuerte impacto en la parte derecha de la cara que me dolió bastante, si se me permite decirlo (sí, aunque no me duele arrancarme la cabeza y poco más, los golpes me duelen).Me tapé con la mano el lugar donde recibí el golpe mientras me volvía para gritar, enfadado:

-¡ ¿Quién ha sido?!

Tras echar un rápido vistazo vi a los culpables: nada más y nada menos que Lock, Shock y Barrel. A pesar de que me he deshecho de su jefe no dejan de molestar.

Vi que los tres gamberros retrocedían temblando, seguramente al verme tan irritado. Lock sujetaba un tirachinas que se escondió inmediatamente tras la espalda.

-No… no queríamos hacerte daño, Jack- dijo Barrel, nervioso- Solo queríamos gastarle una broma sin importancia al doctor, nada importante.

-¡¿Serás idiota?! ¡Acabas de delatarnos!- exclamó Shock, antes de darle una colleja a Barrel- ¡Ya verás cómo nos va a caer una buena!

-¡Os vais a arrepentir de esto!-exclamé, todavía irritado- ¡Más vale que corráis! ¡Renos, a por ellos!

Como una jauría de perros de caza, los renos empezaron a perseguir a los niños, quienes empezaron a correr mientras gritaban de pánico. No me gustó nada recibir el golpe, pero me gustó mucho menos saber que este iba dirigido al pobre doctor. Vale que sea un poco cascarrabias y antipático, pero también se merece un poco de respeto.

-¿Es que no van a aprender nunca?- pregunté, tras suspirar profundamente y apartar la mano de mi cara.

-No lo pueden evitar, es su naturaleza- dijo Sally- Al igual que a un pájaro no le puedes obligar a dejar de volar, ellos no dejarán sus bromas pesadas.

-Puede que tengas razón, Sally. Pero aunque puedo vivir con ello, sigo sin soportar que ellos hagan daño a la gente para divertirse.

-Hablando de hacer daño, creo que ese golpe te ha dejado una marca. –Sally empezó a examinar detenidamente mi cara antes de hacer su característico tic de morderse el labio y decir, con cara de preocupación- Estoy más que segura de que esa grieta va a ser permanente. Lástima que no tenga un espejo para que veas de lo que te hablo.

-Toma, coge el mío ya que lo tengo a mano- intervino el doctor mientras me tendía un espejo que había cogido de su bata de laboratorio.

Cogí el espejo y observé el lugar donde recibí el golpe. Me encontré con una fina grieta que se dirigía de forma diagonal hacia mi boca, donde se interrumpía para continuar por debajo en una corta línea recta hacia abajo.

-Bueno, este es el precio que se paga por salvarle el cuello a alguien- dije, encogiéndome de hombros mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa antes de devolverle el espejo al doctor.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias, Jack- dijo el doctor. Entonces suspiró y se dio la vuelta- Bueno, tengo que irme. Hay mucho por hacer en mi laboratorio.

-Adiós, doctor. Cuídese.

Según se fue Finkelstein, oí la voz del alcalde que me gritaba desde la lejanía:

-¡Jack, ¿puedes venir un momento?! ¡Te necesito para unos últimos detalles!

-¿Podría esperar un minuto, alcalde?

-¡Vale! ¡Pero date prisa, que es muy importante!

-¡Gracias!

Ese minuto que pedí al alcalde era nada más y nada menos que para despedirme de Sally.

-¿Quieres que te espere en casa?

-No te preocupes por eso, Sally. Solo voy a tardar un minuto de nada.

-Tú tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. Sé lo mucho que significa esta fiesta para ti.

-Parece mentira que el lugar que ocupaba esta fiesta cuando yo era un canijo lo haya ocupado la mujer de mi vida.

-¿Sabes? Todavía veo en ti a ese niño que esperaba Halloween con ansia y que, cuando el día llegaba, no quería que se acabase nunca.-suspiró profundamente antes de volver a fijar sus grandes y hermosos ojos en los míos- Lo que quiero decir es: disfruta al máximo de esto y despierta a ese niño que llevas dentro.

-Gracias por el consejo, Sally. Eres la persona más fantástica que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Di un respingo porque me di cuenta de que tenía un asunto pendiente con el alcalde.

-Tengo que irme. Presiento que el alcalde está punto de desesperarse, y no quiero llegar demasiado tarde.

-Tiemblo solo de pensarlo.

Como gesto de despedida, le di un beso en la mejilla a Sally.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Jack. Anda, vete antes de que el alcalde se suba por las paredes.

Me fui con una sonrisa que iba de un lado al otro de mi cara, ignorando que esa conversación y ese "te quiero" que le dediqué a Sally ocuparon los últimos instantes que pasamos juntos antes del desastre.

* * *

**Con respecto a la grieta de Jack, quiero aclarar que no quería plagiar la cicatriz de Ezio, sino hacer un guiño a dicha cicatriz, queriendo darle un aire de "tipo duro" a nuestro protagonista. Muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Menos mal que llegué a tiempo de ver al alcalde en el Ayuntamiento porque le pillé dando vueltas en su despacho, preocupado. Cuando me vio, puso su cara alegre y exclamó con una amplia sonrisa:

-¡Jack, por fin has venido, ya me tenías preocupado!

-Deberías pedir algo de tila a las brujas. Tienes que controlar esos nervios, alcalde.- respondí mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Cuando Halloween está a la vuelta de la esquina soy el nerviosismo en persona!- el acalde me miró, extrañado, antes de añadir- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no es nada! Solo una broma de Lock, Shock y Barrel que casualmente no me la dedicaron a mí. No le des mucha importancia, estoy bien. ¿Qué era eso tan importante por lo que casi te mueres de la desesperación?

Tuvimos una larga conversación sobre los últimos detalles de la fiesta de Halloween del día siguiente. Le comenté la idea que me dijo Sally y, a decir verdad, al acalde le encantó. A pesar de que nos tratamos muy respetuosamente en público, el alcalde y yo somos grandes amigos desde niños. De hecho, a él le nombraron alcalde casi a la misma vez que yo heredé el puesto de Rey de Halloween. Aunque lo que dice el alcalde de que yo tengo un talento innato para las ideas terroríficas es cierto, esta fiesta no sería posible sin su inteligencia y su capacidad de organización dignas de un estratega.

Cuando lo teníamos todo listo y bien ideado, el alcalde exclamó, lleno de gozo:

-¡Este va a ser el mejor Halloween de todos los tiempos! ¡Esta vez te has superado, Jack! Creo que ni siquiera tu padre habría logrado algo como esto.

Mi padre fue el Rey de Halloween justo antes que yo. Era uno de los mejores. De hecho, fue él quien introdujo los vampiros y los zombies en el repertorio. Cuando yo era un niño, mi mayor sueño era ser como él. Digamos que con todo el esfuerzo y empeño que puse, lo he conseguido.

-Seguro que, esté donde esté, se estará diciendo: "No sé si sentirme orgulloso de mi hijo, o tenerle envidia"- dije entre risas- Pero, si te soy sincero, esto no sería posible sin el trabajo en equipo. Esto no sería nada si no me ayudases cada año, aunque creas que es al revés.

-Muchas gracias, Jack. Me siento privilegiado.

-¡Bueno, solo nos queda disfrutar de esto! ¿Qué nos puede salir mal?

Ahora me arrepiento de haber dicho aquella última frase porque todo empezó a temblar, algo que me extrañó mucho porque en Halloween Town jamás hubo ningún terremoto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el alcalde, preocupado.

-No tengo ni idea.- respondí antes de mirar por la ventana del edificio del Ayuntamiento, muy serio.

Entonces vi un haz de luz dorada que provenía de la guarida de Oogie Boogie y que se dirigía hacia arriba hasta perderse en el cielo oscuro. Aquello me extrañó mucho, ya que nadie pisaba aquel lugar desde que, hacía año y medio había vencido a aquel saco de bichos. Y si alguien estaba allí, ¿quién era y de dónde venía ese resplandor?

El alcalde y yo salimos del edificio del ayuntamiento para averiguar qué pasaba. De repente empezó a levantarse viento y vi a lo lejos una especie de onda expansiva del mismo color dorado de la luz y que aumentaba rápidamente. El viento era más fuerte a medida que la onda se acercaba, llegando hasta un punto en el que casi no me podía mantener firme. Entonces la onda dorada me alcanzó, y sentí como si me hubieran golpeado con un martillo gigante. Luego noté un fuerte mareo y no pude evitar caer al suelo, semiinconsciente.

Lo último que vi antes de que todo se volviese negro fue al alcalde, quien me llamaba, desesperado.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Cuando desperté me encontré tumbado en el suelo de una celda de estas con barrotes. Intenté incorporarme, pero no pude evitar una mueca de dolor. Parecía que mi cabeza hubiese sido golpeada fuertemente y todo me daba vueltas. Tuve que apoyarme en una pared para que se me quitase el mareo. Tras un buen rato se me despejó la mente para preguntarme por qué estaba encerrado. Además me di cuenta de que mis ropas estaban algo desgarradas, como si hubiese estado encerrado durante varios días.

Mientras analizaba la situación, reparé en un cuervo que entró por el ventanuco de la celda antes de posarse en mi hombro. Me fijé en un papel doblado que sujetaba con su pico. Lo cogí y lo desdoblé, pudiendo leer el mensaje que estaba escrito:

"Jack, seguro que esto te parecerá muy brusco, pero tienes que salir de ahí. La ciudad está en peligro. Te contaré más cuando estés fuera. Nos veremos en la fuente de la plaza. Sobre todo, ten mucho cuidado con los soldados zombies.

Atentamente, tu amigo Edward."

A medida que iba leyendo el mensaje, nuevas dudas invadían mi mente: ¿la ciudad en peligro?, ¿quién era ese tal Edward? Y lo que era más raro: ¿soldados zombies? Decidí doblar de nuevo el papel y guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón antes de darle las gracias al cuervo, quien salió volando por donde entró.

No supe por qué, pero algo me dijo que debía confiar en el tal Edward. Así que me acerqué a la puerta de la celda y agarré los barrotes para mirar a ambos lados en busca de una vía de escape.

No esperé mucho tiempo para resolver mi pregunta sobre los soldados zombies porque oí unos pasos y me aparté de la entrada de la celda a esperar hasta que vino un soldado que iba vestido con unas ropas… ¿del siglo dieciséis? Lo que más destacaba de la vestimenta era una cruz roja en la parte superior derecha del torso. Lo único que estaba al descubierto era su rostro, de piel verdosa y muy desgastada, aunque para mi sorpresa, conservaba muy bien una barba bien arreglada.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Por fin se ha despertado el bello durmiente!- exclamó el soldado con una sonrisa llena de dientes amarillentos y muy sucios- Pues no te preocupes porque vas a tener mucho tiempo libre ahí dentro hasta que el Rey Oogie Boogie se acuerde.

"Un momento, ¿el Rey Oogie Boogie?" pensé, impactado por las palabras del soldado, "así que todo esto lo ha empezado él. Pero, ¿cómo ha regresado? Ahora sí que tengo un motivo para salir de aquí"

-Bueno, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, pero tengo que seguir con mi patrulla. ¡Sé un buen chico y quédate aquí!

-Tú tranquilo, no me voy a ir muy lejos- respondí, cruzándome de brazos y siguiendo el sarcasmo del zombie.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, pude apreciar que en su cinturón había un cuchillo. Pensé que me sería útil, así que alargué el brazo derecho, cogí el arma sin que el soldado se diese cuenta y la escondí tras la espalda antes de que el militar se fuese. A partir de aquel momento debía mantener la cabeza fría porque, si era necesario, habría sangre derramada. Pero había un problema: yo jamás había asesinado a sangre fría hasta la fecha. Pero aquella era una situación extrema.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuché un sonido metálico, parecido al de alguien agitando un manojo de llaves. Mis sospechas se aclararon cuando vi pasar a otro soldado, esta vez más alto y mucho más protegido que el otro, ya que llevaba una armadura que cubría casi todo su cuerpo excepto la cara y el cuello, y llevaba un manojo de llaves en su cinturón. Entonces tuve una idea, pero me obligué a respirar profundamente porque debía mantener la cabeza fría para el acto que iba a cometer. Por lo que he oído, para matar a un zombi hay que cortarle la cabeza o dispararle entre los ojos, pero también valía cortarle el cuello.

Esperé a que el soldado estuviese lo más cerca posible de mi celda, me acerqué a la entrada de la misma y, sin que diese cuenta, le tapé la boca para que no diese la alarma y lo acerqué a los barrotes antes de sacar rápidamente el cuchillo de detrás de mi espalda y cortarle el cuello. Mantuve al soldado pegado a los barrotes mientras caía para no hacer ruido. Cogí las llaves, abrí la celda, metí al soldado dentro y la cerré. Guardé las llaves en el mismo bolsillo donde guardé la nota, y el cuchillo lo mantuve en la mano por si acaso.

Estuve buscando la salida durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos por el hecho de estar siempre alerta por si venía algún soldado. Cuando por fin encontré la puerta que daba a la salida, no supe si alegrarme o preocuparme porque había dos soldados vigilando la puerta. Mientras pensaba en cómo salir de allí, noté con mi pie que algo rodaba en el suelo. Al agacharme vi que era una pequeña piedra. Entonces se me encendió la bombilla, cogí la piedra y, desde la esquina en la que estaba escondido, la lancé, provocando un eco al otro lado que llamó la atención de los guardias, quienes se fueron dejando vía libre. Me acerqué lo más rápidamente posible hacia la puerta, cogí el manojo de llaves y busqué la que abría aquel portón de madera. Tuve suerte porque elegí una al "pito, pito gorgorito", la puse en el agujero y giró perfectamente. Entonces abrí la puerta, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, antes de salir.

Mientras cerraba el portón desde fuera, pude oír gritar a uno de los soldados:

-¡Mierda! ¡Ese maldito cabrón se ha escapado! ¡Encontradle, idiotas!

Cuando escuché esas palabras no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro.

Cuando cerré la puerta eché un vistazo al edificio de donde salí. Si me quedé impactado por lo del Rey Oogie Boogie, no fue menos cuando vi la guarida del saco de bichos convertida en una especie de castillo. Algo me decía que nada iba bien en la ciudad.

Sorpresas y suposiciones aparte, tuve que respirar profundamente para asimilar todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. No me podía creer que en aquel momento tuviese valor para acabar con aquel soldado a sangre fría. Ahora que lo pienso, no tenía elección.

Enseguida me concentré en mi siguiente meta: reunirme con ese tal Edward sin ser descubierto. Decidí deshacerme de las pruebas que me incriminarían, así que tiré el manojo de llaves a un pozo cercano. Me fijé en que la manga derecha de mi chaqueta estaba manchada de sangre hasta el antebrazo, así que me quité la prenda y la tiré también al pozo. Para que no me reconocieran, me quité la pajarita de murciélago, pero esta vez me la guardé en el otro bolsillo. No podía deshacerme de ella porque me traía muchos recuerdos, quizá demasiados como para deshacerme de ellos. Iba a tirar el cuchillo, pero pensé que me sacaría de más de un problema, así que lo pegué a mi cuerpo para que nadie se diese cuenta.

Todavía tenía que pasar desapercibido para ir a la fuente de la plaza del pueblo, pero vi a más soldados patrullando las calles, unos a pie y otros… ¿a lomos de caballos no- muertos? Para que os hagáis una idea, son como zombies pero en "versión caballo".

"Concéntrate, Jack, las dudas se resolverán más tarde", pensé, con el ceño fruncido en actitud pensativa. "Ahora dedícate a buscar una forma de ocultarte. Y pronto."

Pronto encontré una cuerda con ropa tendida, entre la que había una gran capa negra con una capucha. La cogí, me la puse sobre los hombros y me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha. Entonces me dirigí a la plaza de la ciudad, mientras tenía la inequívoca sensación de que nada iba a ser lo mismo de antes.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Estaba tan concentrado en mi reunión con el tal Edward que no me di cuenta cuando llegué a la fuente que hacía un frío horrible, típico de la época. Me odié a mi mismo en aquel momento por haber tirado la chaqueta al pozo. Daba exactamente igual lo manchada de sangre que estuviese, ¡como si tuviese trozos de tripas pegados! Con tal de que abrigue… La capa ayudaba un poco, pero aún así temblaba de frío y me castañeaban los dientes. Para intentar entrar en calor, me movía de un lado a otro mientras esperaba y, como distracción me puse a echar una ojeada a la ciudad, teniendo la impresión de que muchas cosas habían cambiado, no precisamente para bien.

-¿No se suponía que ese tío me tenía que esperar y no al revés?- murmuré a medio camino entre el enfado y la desesperación, ambos por culpa del frío- ¡Uf, menudo frío hace, joder! (Perdón por el taco, pero vosotros también os pondríais así en una situación como esa, ¿no es verdad?)

Iba a irme de allí, decepcionado por el hecho de haber escapado para nada y recordando que al menos dentro de la celda no hacía frío, cuando escuché una voz detrás de mí que me dijo:

-No sabía que tardarías tan poco tiempo en salir de ahí.

-¡A buena hora llegas!- exclamé mientras me daba la vuelta.

Lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme con el alcalde, aunque estaba distinto: su altísimo sombrero de copa lo sustituía un pequeño sombrero como los que llevan los mafiosos de los años 50 (sí, amigos, hay de esos rondando por la ciudad, la mayoría con marcas de disparos en la cabeza) y, en lugar de su esmoquin llevaba una chaqueta marrón con una camisa blanca con corbata a rayas.

-¡Alcalde, estás bien! Perdóname por haber gritado de esa forma, pero es que estaba esperando a otra persona.

-¿A un tal Edward?- preguntó el alcalde, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté, tras dar un respingo. Entonces lo comprendí y añadí- Espera… tú eres Edward, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí, señor!- exclamó tras soltar una carcajada- ¿Qué pensabas, que mi nombre era Alcalde?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero la cerré de inmediato antes de que Edward se pusiera serio.

-Mira, Jack. El motivo por el que uso mi nombre de pila se debe a que ya no soy alcalde de la ciudad. Me explico: han pasado cinco días desde el accidente que te dejó sin conocimiento…

-Espera, ¡¿me estás diciendo que llevo inconsciente cinco días?! ¡Si parece que fue ayer mismo cuando aquella onda expansiva me alcanzó!

-¡Pues menudo sueñecito te has echado! Bueno, el caso es que ha habido muchos cambios por aquí. Mira, he investigado un poco y he descubierto que todos han perdido la memoria excepto tú, Oogie Boogie y yo. Lo único que recuerdan son sus nombres. Por lo visto Oogie ha conseguido sustituirte a la fuerza encerrándote y autoproclamándose el mandamás de la ciudad. Y no es que sea muy buena gente que digamos.

-Por eso me extrañó lo de Rey Oogie Boogie.- dije, pensativo- ¿Sabes por casualidad cómo volvió?

-Eso lo ignoro, pero eso no es lo peor. Creo que se trata de una especie de venganza hacia ti porque Oogie Boogie ha convencido a todos de que tú eres el malo de la película… -Edward suspiró y dijo con expresión triste- Jack, viejo amigo, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… eso también incluye a Sally. Lo siento.

Aquellas palabras se me clavaron en el alma como un millar de flechas envenenadas. No me lo podía creer: Sally, el amor de mi vida, se había vuelto en mi contra por culpa de ese maldito bastardo de Oogie Boogie. Tuve que sentarme para asimilarlo y, derrumbado, agaché la cabeza. No sabía si sentía rabia, tristeza, dolor, o las tres cosas. Pero lo que sí reconocía era mi odio dirigido hacia ese apestoso saco de bichos. Entonces apreté los puños con fuerza y murmuré, con voz profunda y teñida de odio:

-Tiene que haber alguna forma de acabar con ese bastardo.

-La hay, pero es algo drástico para alguien como tú.

Entonces levanté la cabeza y, mientras clavaba mis cuencas vacías pero no carentes de expresividad en los ojos del ex alcalde, dije:

-Me da igual lo drástico que sea. Me conoces y sabes que yo haría lo que sea para que esta ciudad no se haga pedazos por completo.

-¿En serio que vas a hacer lo que sea? ¿Te atreverías a quitar una vida si fuese necesario?

Enseñé a Edward el cuchillo todavía manchado de sangre que me ayudó a escapar de la cárcel, algo que dejó sin palabras al ex alcalde, y dije:

-Tuve que cortarle el cuello a un zombie para poder salir de mi cautiverio. ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?

Edward suspiró antes de responder:

-Está bien, me has convencido. Pero debes saber que una vez des el paso no hay vuelta atrás.

Me incliné hacia delante hasta estar a pocos centímetros de la cara del alcalde y pregunté, frunciendo el ceño:

-¿Tengo yo pinta de echarme atrás? Sabes muy bien que soy terco como una mula y que cuando quiero algo lo persigo hasta conseguirlo, aunque me cueste sangre, sudor y lágrimas. ¿Recuerdas lo de que pasó cuando tratamos de hacer la Navidad a nuestra manera?

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo acabó todo aquello…

-Lo sé, fue un desastre total. Pero ahora todo va a salir bien. Voy a demostrar a Oogie Boogie que aunque me encierre en el mismo centro de la Tierra, siempre buscaré la forma de salir e ir a por él. Cueste lo que me cueste.

Edward se me quedó mirando sin pronunciar palabra durante unos instantes, antes de girar su cara y sonreír mientras decía:

-¡Pues estupendo! Entonces ven conmigo, que quiero presentarte a alguien.

Me levanté de la fuente y seguí a Edward hasta el Ayuntamiento. Mi alma me daba gracias porque aquel frío mataba (irónico viniendo de un muerto). Menos mal que los esqueletos no cogemos resfriados.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

No tuvimos que avanzar mucho para llegar al Ayuntamiento, ya que estaba justo al lado de la fuente. Entonces me fijé que el edificio estaba bastante deteriorado.

-¿Por qué está así?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Edward.

-Me refiero al Ayuntamiento. No sé por qué está tan deteriorado.

-Bueno, resulta que pocos días después de lo sucedido, unos cuantos soldados zombies fueron a derribar este edificio. Menos mal que yo les convencí de que lo dejasen estar, ya que en esta construcción está el único reloj de la ciudad. "¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas si ni sabemos qué hora es?", les dije. El caso es que se marcharon, no sin dejar huella de su paso. Cuando acabe todo se podrá reconstruir.

-¿Y lo querías conservar porque…?

-Cuando esos zombis que no saben qué son los caramelos de menta vinieron, me acordé de que, además del mapa detallado de la ciudad, conservo unos planos de unas galerías subterráneas. De hecho hay una que conecta el Ayuntamiento con tu casa. Allí es precisamente a donde vamos a ir. Y ni siquiera se van a enterar los guardias.

Mientras hablaba, el ex alcalde había sacado una llave. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, le pregunté:

-¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía nada de eso?

-Digamos que no era nada importante hasta ahora. Venga, entra.

Gracias a Dios que el edificio del Ayuntamiento tenía chimenea. Ya creía yo que mis huesos se convertirían en polos. Mientras entraba en calor, Edward me habló de las galerías subterráneas. No upo de su existencia hasta un día antes de ser alcalde, cuando su padre le confió este gran secreto. Le contó que la idea de las galerías era suya y de mi padre. Dicha idea consistía en construir los túneles bajo tierra que conectasen todas las casas (menos la de Oogie Boogie, claro está) por si ocurrían cosas tales como inundaciones, incendios o derrumbamientos. Al principio fueron muy útiles, pero con el tiempo se fueron olvidando porque la situación de la ciudad se calmó y se dejaron de usar. Lo único que prueba la existencia de las galerías está en los planos que se guardan a buen recaudo.

-…y como ya nombré antes- concluyó Edward- ahora vamos a ir a tu casa por la galería que la conecta con el Ayuntamiento. Los guardias no se van a enterar de nada. ¿Podrías coger ese farolillo de ahí, por favor? Es que lo malo es que ahí abajo no hay luz.

Cogí una lámpara de gas que había en una estantería. Mientras yo la encendía, el ex alcalde apartó una alfombra, descubriendo una trampilla en el suelo que abrió antes de decir:

-¿Qué tal si entras tú primero? Tú llevas la lámpara.

Bajé por la trampilla de un salto antes de elevar un poco la lámpara para iluminar un túnel aparentemente interminable.

-¿Vas bien, Jack?- preguntó Edward desde arriba.

-¡Sí, perfectamente! ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡No te preocupes, ya me las apaño yo!

Entonces vi que por la trampilla bajaba una escalera. Cuando esta tocó el suelo, Edward bajó por ella, tras cerrar la trampilla. ¿Veis por qué os digo que el ex alcalde es muy inteligente?

-No te fíes por lo largo que aparenta el camino. No hay que andar mucho. Además, tú tienes ventaja porque con lo alto que eres, en pocas zancadas llegas. Por el contrario, por cada paso que tú das, yo tengo que dar tres. Es lo malo de ser tan bajito. Uno no puede seguir el ritmo de la gente.

Lo que decía Edward no era mentira porque enseguida llegamos delante de una puerta de madera con un símbolo grabado en ella que no había visto, pero que, sin embargo, me resultaba muy familiar. Era una A mayúscula pero sin el palito del medio y tenía los bordes de abajo hacia dentro. "¿De qué me sonará esto?", pensé, plantado delante de la puerta.

-¿Te pasa algo, Jack? Preguntó Edward, mientras abría a puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué?! No, estoy bien. Solo pensaba en mis cosas.

-Me alegro de que solo sea eso. Venga, entra.

Entré por la puerta mientras apagaba la lámpara, ya que aquel sitio estaba muy bien iluminado a pesar de estar bajo tierra.

-¡Bien, mentores! – Exclamó el ex alcalde- ¡Aquí os traigo a vuestro candidato perfecto! Ahora sed amables y salid a saludar.

-¿Con quién hablas?

-Ya verás. Esta es la sorpresa que te iba a dar.

Pronto escuché unas voces que discutían entre sí:

-¿Ves? Te dije que vendría sin problemas.

-Vale, Ezio. Tú ganas. Ese Edward es digno de mi confianza.

-¡Oye, solo porque tu mentor Al-Muhalim fuese corrompido por el poder del Fruto no quiere decir que tú seas un desconfiado, Altaïr!

Las voces se acercaban cada vez más hasta que, desde las sombras surgieron dos hombres quienes, a pesar de ir encapuchados, pude apreciar que sus rostros estaban algo descompuestos, por lo que deduje que eran zombies: uno de ellos vestía unas ropas elegantes de color blanco con detalles rojos y una media capa. Su rostro medio carcomido lucía una barba sorprendentemente bien cuidada a pesar de su estado. Llevaba puestos unos brazales de metal plateado con el mismo símbolo que vi grabado en la puerta.

El otro individuo llevaba ropas de los mismos colores blanco y rojo, aunque más sencillas y no tenía capa. Tenía un solo brazal en el brazo izquierdo en vez de dos, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que en la mano izquierda le faltaba el dedo anular.

Pero lo más curioso era que, además de la capucha, ambos individuos tenían en común una cicatriz en el labio prácticamente igual a la mía. Algo me dijo en aquel momento que debía confiar en esos dos hombres.

El individuo de la media capa se quitó la capucha, descubriendo el resto de su rostro y el abundante cabello que conservaba, y saludó, sonriendo:

-Perdona mis modales. Siempre he pensado que es de mala educación llevar la capucha cuando estás con alguien en un sitio privado como este. Me llamo Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

-Encantado, señor Auditore- respondí mientras estrechaba la mano que el italiano me tendía- Yo soy Jack Skellington.

-L'onore è mio, Jack. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Ezio a secas. El señor Auditore era mi padre, requiescat in pace.

Entretanto, el otro desconocido permanecía callado, con el semblante serio y de brazos cruzados.

-Ya que este no quiere hablar-dijo Ezio tras suspirar profundamente- lo haré yo por él. Ese señor tan callado de ahí es Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, aunque te resultará más fácil si le llamas simplemente Altaïr. Mira, por muy mentor y muy sabio que sea Altaïr, no deja de ser un hombre algo arisco y desconfiado. Pero no te preocupes, es muy buena gente. Acaba ganándose tu respeto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- dije, antes de preguntarle a Ezio.- ¿Oye, sabes qué le pasó a Altaïr en el dedo?

-Bueno, en la época en la que él vivió para convertirte en un Asesino tenían que cortarte el dedo para poder usar la hoja oculta. Pero gracias a Dios que conmigo no ha pasado. A mí solamente me marcaron el símbolo de los Asesinos a fuego en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Duele un poco, pero no tanto como cortarte el dedo.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Asesinos? ¿Hojas ocultas? Dios mío, demasiada información se me está metiendo en la cabeza.- dije antes de resoplar para asimilarlo todo.

-Tranquilo, Jack.- dijo Ezio- Al menos te lo has tomado mejor que otras personas que han colaborado con nuestra Orden. Respecto a lo de las hojas ocultas, más vale una imagen que mil palabras.

De uno de los brazales de Ezio asomó con gran velocidad una larga cuchilla. Jamás había visto una cosa semejante, así que no pude evitar una expresión de gran asombro.

-Es la principal herramienta que usa todo Asesino. Con esta maravilla puedes asesinar a cualquier persona sin que nadie se entere.

La cuchilla volvió a ocultarse tan rápido como apareció.

-Supongo que esa hoja oculta es mucho más eficaz y discreta que lo que Jack usó para salir de prisión.- Edward se dirigió a mí y añadió- ¡Anda, demuestra a estos dos que hasta una buena persona como tú puede tener tanta sangre fría!

Miré mal al ex alcalde porque a mí no me gusta fardar de algo tan grave como un asesinato, pero, tras un profundo suspiro, enseñé de todas formas el cuchillo a Ezio mientras decía:

-No me siento precisamente orgulloso de haber rebanado el cuello a un zombie para salir de mi encierro.

Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, Altaïr se dignó a mirar aunque sea el arma homicida y pude apreciar en su rostro un asombro disimulado.

-Y supongo que habrías armado un gran escándalo.- intervino Ezio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno,- respondí- a decir verdad, los soldados se enteraron de que me escapé según salí por la puerta de aquel condenado edificio. Podéis llamarme mala persona por lo que voy a decir, pero o pude evitar sonreír al oír los gritos de rabia de aquellos tipos.

Ezio me puso la mano en un hombro mientras decía, sonriendo:

-Con esto demuestras dos cosas: que tienes el potencial suficiente para ser un Asesino, y que esos templarios siguen siendo unos imbecilli.

-¿Templarios? Yo tenía entendido que esa orden desapareció hace más de ocho siglos.

-Todo el mundo lo cree, pero los Asesinos sabemos que no es así. Desde hace siglos los Asesinos y los Templarios se han enfrentado en una guerra que parece interminable. Los Asesinos queremos la libertad para todos, pero los Templarios desean el control y el sometimiento. Para ello, hacen lo que sea para obtener el artefacto más maravilloso pero también más peligroso que existe, capaz de controlar cualquier mente y que, por lo que veo, esos Templarios no se cansan de buscarlo ni tras la muerte. Ese artefacto es conocido como el Fruto del Edén.

Al oír ese nombre, noté un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza similar al mareo que sufrí hacía cinco días. Estaría desplomado en el suelo si no fuese por Ezio y Edward, quienes me sujetaron mientras preguntaban, preocupados:

-¿Estás bien?

-Definitivamente no- respondí tras incorporarme- Creo que he visto y oído demasiadas cosas por hoy y mi cabeza no va a dar para más.

-Yo que tú descansaría un poco.- dijo Ezio.

-¡¿Más todavía?! ¡Si me he echado una siesta de cinco días seguidos!- exclamé divertido, a pesar de mi estado.

El italiano me miró con tanto desconcierto que, al ver su expresión, tuve que reprimir una risa. Edward le contó a Ezio lo que me había pasado hacía cinco días.

-…y estoy más que seguro- concluyó el ex alcalde- de que se trataba del Fruto que Oogie Boogie tiene en su poder. Lo que no sé es cómo lo ha conseguido.

-Una cosa es segura- intervine- ese Fruto debería tener un tamaño considerable para poder dejarme inconsciente.

-No te creas- respondió Ezio- ese artefacto, al igual que los otros dos que he visto, tiene el tamaño de una manzana grande.

Di un respingo y respondí con el ceño fruncido:

-¡Venga ya! ¡Bromeas, ¿no?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que una cosita del tamaño de una manzana ha borrado la memoria a casi todo el mundo y que encima me ha dejado fuera de combate?!

El Asesino asintió, de brazos cruzados y el rostro serio.

-Vale, ahora sí que necesito sentarme un rato para asimilarlo todo. Todo este asunto de Asesinos, Templarios, manzanas mágicas borra-memorias y demás. Dios, nunca había estado tan agobiado desde el primer Halloween que organicé yo mismo.

Os cuento: recuerdo el primer día que organicé Halloween como el más estresante de mi vida. Menos mal que toda la ciudad me ayudó y todo salió a pedir de boca.

-Pues tenemos el ascensor listo.- me dijo Edward, sonriendo.

-¿Ascensor?

-Recuerda que estamos bajo tierra y de alguna manera tendrás que subir a tu casa. También hay unas escaleras, pero no quiero ver cómo caes al suelo de lo agotado que estás. Así que entre Ezio, Altaïr y yo construimos una especie de ascensor rudimentario que funciona con manivela y poleas. No te creas que es de esos que aprietas un botón y subes.

-¡Lo teníais todo muy pensado!- exclamé, sonriendo- ¿Sabes, Edward? No dejas de ser una caja de sorpresas.

-Te agradezco el cumplido, Jack. Y ahora vete antes de que te quedes aquí dormido.

Edward me acompañó hasta el elevador, que prácticamente era una cabina de madera con una manivela para hacerla subir. A pesar de lo tosco que era, estaba muy bien construido y algo me dijo que era muy eficaz.

-Los planos para construirlo eran de Leonardo da Vinci, un amigo de Ezio, quien me dijo que este era uno de los pocos proyectos de Leonardo que jamás salió a la luz y que sólo Ezio pudo ver en papel porque jamás se construyó.- explicó el ex alcalde.

-¡Pues menudo homenaje! Siempre he pensado que el doctor Finkelstein exageraba cuando me decía que Leonardo era el único que le superaba en cuanto a inventos se trataba. Ahora me doy cuenta de que el doctor no mentía. No cabe duda que Leonardo era un genio.

-Eso no te lo discuto.- respondió Edward antes de añadir- Bueno, sin más dilación, ¡declaro oficialmente inaugurado el ascensor "da Vinci"!

Lo único que se oyó tras este comentario fue el eco de la voz de Edward, quien dio un respingo antes de decir:

-¡Uy! Perdóname, Jack. Es la costumbre.

-No pasa nada. Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta más: ¿es estable? No vaya a ser que se caiga conmigo dentro con solo subir un metro.

-Tranquilo. Si hicimos una prueba con Altaïr, Ezio y yo subidos dentro y aguantaba perfectamente.

-Bueno, yo me voy a fiar de ti.- dije mientras subía en la cabina de madera.

-Eso espero. Y será mejor que te despejes bien a mente esta noche porque mañana la vas a necesitar.

Tras esta despedida empecé a darle a la manivela y el elevador empezó a subir, funcionando a las mil maravillas. Entonces no pude evitar exclamar mientras subía:

-¡Ja, qué cosas! ¡No tiene ni botones ni cables pero al menos es entretenido!


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Cuando llegué a la máxima altura a la que podía llegar el elevador, vi delante de mí una puerta. Salí de la cabina de madera que no bajó de golpe como yo pensaba, sino que logró mantenerse quieta. "Estoy empezando a sospechar que da Vinci era un viajero del tiempo" pensé, sonriendo, antes de plantarme delante de a puerta y echare una ojeada. Como no vi ni cerraduras ni pomos, no me quedó remedio que empujar la puerta. Aquello costó lo suyo porque era muy pesada. Era como intentar empujar una pared. Incluso llegué a apretar los dientes a causa del esfuerzo que aquello suponía.

Cuando abrí lo suficientemente aquella pesada puerta como para yo poder pasar, entré al vestíbulo de mi casa. Parecía que todo estaba en orden, cosa que me alivió. Entonces noté un ruido parecido al de una roca arrastrándose por el suelo y me di la vuelta para ver, asombrado, cómo la pesada puerta se cerraba automáticamente.

-Bueno, -me dije- al menos me he ahorrado el trabajo.

Aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue que aquella puerta era la chimenea de mi casa. "No me lo puedo creer", pensé, "tantos años que he vivido aquí y no sabía que la chimenea era un simple adorno".

Tras esta sorpresa, busqué con la vista algún lugar donde sentarme para asimilar todo lo que había pasado en pocos días. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando vi un gran butacón que me provocó una gran nostalgia. Cuando me acomodé en el sillón, un torrente de recuerdos invadió mi mente. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a mi padre sentado allí mismo, fumando en pipa y con un libro entre las manos con ese aire de elegancia y sabiduría que tanto le caracterizaban? ¿Y cuántas veces me sentaba yo en su regazo para escuchar sus divertidas anécdotas de cuando él organizaba Halloween? En aquel momento me sentí más nostálgico que nunca y empecé a echar de menos aquella maravillosa figura paterna, a mi "papaíto", que era como yo lo llamaba de pequeño. Creedme, si tuviese lacrimales, en aquel momento se me hubiese escapado alguna lagrimilla.

No llevaba mucho tiempo disfrutando de aquellos recuerdos cuando un nuevo dolor de cabeza más intenso que el anterior, interrumpió mis recuerdos.

-¡No, otra vez no!- exclamé mientras me inclinaba hacia delante y cerraba los ojos por culpa del dolor insoportable.

De repente el dolor cesó, abrí los ojos y, para mi sorpresa, vi que todo había cambiado: a pesar de que estaba en la misma habitación, observé que todos los objetos que estaban alrededor de mí brillaban con un fulgor azulado mientras que el techo y el suelo eran de un color más apagado. Tras echar una ojeada a la sala sin saber qué me pasaba, me fijé en que en una estantería llena de libros había algo que brillaba más que el resto. Me acerqué y vi que era un libro. Antes de cogerlo dio la casualidad de que parpadeé y, o supe cómo, volví a verlo todo normal, sin brillos ni techos oscuros.

"¿Qué me está pasando?", pensé, entre sorprendido y asustado, antes de intentar coger el libro, pero solo pude inclinarlo hacia atrás. Entonces distinguí en la cubierta del libro el símbolo de los Asesinos antes de ver cómo la estantería se hacía a un lado, dejando al descubierto una entrada a una gruta de piedra que descendía. En sus paredes había una hilera de antorchas encendidas, como si me estuvieran esperando. Entonces bajé las escaleras de piedra, mientras la estantería volvía a su sitio tras de mí.

* * *

Tras un buen rato avanzando por aquella gruta únicamente iluminada por las antorchas llegué a una puerta. No tenía ni cerraduras ni pestillos para poder abrirla. Solamente había una calavera en el centro. Me tuve que agachar un poco para examinarla porque sabía perfectamente que aquella calavera no era de adorno. Me fijé en que sus ojos eran dos agujeros por los que cabrían perfectamente dos dedos. Algo me dijo que esa calavera era la única forma de abrir la puerta, así que metí dos dedos en los agujeros de los ojos de la calavera y tiré de ella antes de que, con un ruido mecánico, se volviera boca abajo mientras se formaba el símbolo de los Asesinos.

La puerta se abrió hacia arriba y cuando entré no me creí lo que vi: estaba dentro de una gran sala llena de más antorchas que la iluminaban. Sus paredes pétreas estaban cubiertas de numerosas armas: desde flamantes espadas y poderosos mazos, hasta armas de fuego como pistolas de chispa y mosquetes. Había incluso bombas de todas las clases. En una de las paredes había una gran tela roja con el símbolo de los Asesinos bordado en dorado. Entonces me acordé de algo y me di cuenta de por qué me resultaba tan familiar ese símbolo. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón y saqué un reloj de bolsillo dorado que me regaló mi padre unos meses antes de mi elección como Rey de Halloween. Me dijo que lo heredó de mi abuelo en la misma situación. En la tapa del reloj de bolsillo estaba el símbolo de los Asesinos. Abrí la tapa y, en la parte posterior de esta, había una fotografía de Sally y entonces pensé en que, a pesar de que ella no recordaba nada sobre mí, yo la seguía queriendo y eso era ya motivo suficiente para derrotar a Oogie Boogie y recuperar la ciudad, cueste lo que cueste. Yo quería recuperar todo lo que amaba, incluyendo también a mi hermosa y dulce muñeca de trapo.

Cerré la tapa del reloj de bolsillo antes de escuchar un batir de alas encima de mi cabeza. Elevé la vista y vi, asombrado, no cientos, son miles de cuervos posados en unas vigas de madera cercanas al techo. Solo entonces me fijé en un pequeño agujero en la parte superior de la pared y supuse que por ahí entraban y salían los cuervos.

De repente escuché un ruido y me fijé en un armario de madera que, naturalmente, tenía tallado el símbolo de los Asesinos. Me acerqué a él, preguntándome qué hacía ese ruido, que se intensificaba a medida que me acercaba al armario. Algo, no supe el qué, me impulsó a abrir las puertas del mueble. Cuando lo hice, una gran masa negra me golpeó y me tiró al suelo. Cuando me incorporé vi que todos los cuervos (incluyendo los que seguramente estaban dentro del armario) volaban todos a la vez en círculos y a gran velocidad por dentro de la sala antes de que un grupo de pájaros se acercasen a mí y me rodeasen muy de cerca, sin dejar de volar. Podía escuchar el batir de sus alas y sentía el aire que empujaba cada aleteo de cada ave. No supe decir si aquel momento fue hermoso o inquietante, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, me decanto por la primera opción porque lo que sentía en aquel instante era una mezcla entre asombro, felicidad e incluso paz. No sé qué tienen las aves como los cuervos y los búhos, pero me transmiten tranquilidad. Por ese motivo me sentí el ser más afortunado del mundo, y estoy seguro de que muy poca gente, por no decir nadie, ha experimentado lo mismo que yo.

Cuando todo aquel revuelo se calmó me pude fijar en el contenido del armario: una túnica negra con detalles rojos y con una capucha acabada en pico, igual que las de Ezio y Altaïr. Junto a la túnica que más bien parecía una gabardina, había una camisa blanca, unos pantalones oscuros, unas botas también oscuras, un chaleco negro, un pañuelo azul marino, un fajín rojo y un cinturón plateado con el famoso símbolo de los Asesinos, que resplandecía a la luz de las antorchas. Toda la vestimenta estaba sorprendentemente intacta a pesar de haber estado junto a numerosos cuervos. Pero lo más curioso no era la impecabilidad de las vestimentas, además, parecían hechas a mi medida.

A los pies de la túnica pude ver una caja de madera. La cogí antes de colocara encima de una mesa que había en el centro de la sala. La caja estaba llena de polvo, así que soplé sobre ella hasta quitar aquella capa de polvo, revelando unas letras grabadas en la madera: "C. S." Pronto me di cuenta de que aquellas eran las iniciales de mi padre. Abrí la caja y encontré, asombrado, dos hojas ocultas en su interior. "Así que mi padre, el famoso Corvo Skellington, era un Asesino", pensé, antes de darme la vuelta hacia la túnica de Asesino y decir, como si tuviese a mi padre delante de mí:

-Y yo pensaba que no tenías secretos para mí.

Entonces me fijé en algo que había en el suelo delante del armario. Cuando me acerqué vi que era un sobre y me agaché para cogerlo. El sobre estaba lacrado y el sello tenía (cómo no) el símbolo de los Asesinos grabado. Abrí el sobre y leí el contenido de la nota que había dentro, mientras me sentaba en una silla junto a la mesa donde puse la caja de madera:

_Hijo, si estás leyendo esto significa que ha descubierto mi pequeño secreto. Espero que me perdones por haberte ocultado mi identidad como Asesino, pero debes entender que lo hacía para protegerte. Además, siempre he querido que ocupases mi puesto, no solo de Rey de Halloween, eso ya estaba claro, sino también como Asesino. Ahora bien, esto último es decisión tuya. Si crees que estás preparado, coge la túnica, ponte las hojas ocultas y sal ahí fuera a defender nuestro credo. Si no, puedes salir de esta sala, quemar esta nota y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. Ya es hora de que elijas tu propio camino._

_Con cariño, tu padre_

_Corvo Skellington_

Tras leer la nota me quedé pensativo, mientras miraba a los cuervos que me observaban expectantes, como si esperase alguna respuesta. Si tuve que elegir mi propio camino, escogí no defraudar a Ezio, ni a Altaïr, ni mucho menos a Edward. No había llegado hasta allí para rendirme a la primera de cambio. Yo no soy así. Esta ciudad significaba mucho para mí, y supe que me necesitaba para volver a la normalidad. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer: recuperar a mi querido pueblo y devolver a Oogie Boogie a la cloaca de donde no debió salir. Y lo haría aunque me costase la vida.

Con esa decisión en mente, me levanté de la silla y dije a los cuervos, con un tono de seguridad en mi voz, mientras abría los brazos:

-¡Estáis de suerte! ¡Tenéis un nuevo dueño!

Entonces todos los cuervos, como si estuvieran locos de alegría, volvieron a volar por toda la sala y unos cuantos de ellos se posaron encima de mis hombros y mis brazos extendidos. No pude evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Entonces me fijé en el armario aún abierto y tuve una idea. Bajé los brazos y los cuervos se alejaron. Me acerqué al armario y me dije, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos:

-Bueno, ya empezaba a cansarme del esmoquin a rayas.

Cogí las vestimentas que había en el armario excepto la túnica y me cambié. Mientras me ponía el pañuelo en el cuello me acerqué a un espejo junto al armario. Sonreí al verme tan diferente, sin la famosa pajarita de murciélago (que no lo dije antes, pero la puse dentro del armario). Para ser sincero, me sintió bien un cambio de estilo. Cogí mi reloj de bolsillo, lo puse en un bolsillo del chaleco y, antes de irme de aquella sala, me volví hacia la túnica que aún seguía en el armario y dije, como si esta representase a mi padre:

-Esto va por la ciudad. Y por ti.


End file.
